Maintaining a live animal or plant aquarium usually requires treatment of the water in order to optimize living conditions. For example, the water may need aeration, removal of protein, ammonia, phosphate and other undesirable compositions, eradication of algae and bacteria, etc. To accomplish this, aquarium filter apparatuses are utilized. Some filter apparatuses are positioned within the tank while others are external to the tank. Some filter apparatuses are simple systems, while others are more complicated, depending on the number and type of treatment systems that are required to sustain the tank. Different combinations of treatment systems are required for different aquatic environments.
Because the treatment requirements vary, it is an object of this invention to provide a filter apparatus that is able to accommodate multiple and differing treatment systems within a single external housing, and to provide such an apparatus that is structured to provide alternative and adjustable water flow paths. It is a further object to provide such an apparatus that is modular in structure such that the unit may be separated for insertion into or removal from cabinets having obstructions which prevent insertion of the complete unit in one piece.
It is further an object to provide an apparatus with flow control between various compartments. Some compartments may be used for a filtration methodology that requires a limited water level, or a limited flow rate, or constant submersion. A reliable mechanism for controlling flow, flow rate and water level between at least three adjoining compartments of such an apparatus is needed.
The invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems and solving one or more of the needs as set forth above.